


What's One More (Before You Go)

by hollybennett123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bucky/Steve Established Relationship, Bucky/Steve/Nat FWB Relationship, D/s undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Hey, you leave town for a couple days, I'm gonna take advantage,” Nat says, not even bothering to turn to look at him. “Someone's got to take care of your boy, Barnes.”“Damn right,” Bucky says, making his way over to the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I ever started writing for this fandom, but I was quickly distracted by other things and it was left abandoned for many months. It was supposed to be a fair bit longer, but I doubt I'll get round to ever writing it all out properly - since it's a shame for it to languish forgotten on my laptop I thought I might as well tidy it off and post it for general enjoyment :)

When Bucky arrives home, the scattered trail of clothing leads him directly to Steve, though the soft-spilled light from the bedroom door and the sounds within were clue enough in themselves.

“And here's me thinking I could come home, spend some quality time with my fella,” Bucky drawls, dropping his bag to the bedroom floor and kicking off his boots. He props himself up against the doorframe and folds his arms, taking in the real nice view: Steve on his back on the bed, knees bent for leverage so he can fuck his hips up to meet Natasha where she's riding him. It's breathtaking, a goddamn dream come to life, and Bucky's not sure how anything so beautiful could be his for the viewing but he'll take it.

“Hey, you leave town for a couple days, I'm gonna take advantage,” Nat says, not even bothering to turn to look at him. She looks small against Steve's bulk, strong and lean. “Someone's got to take care of your boy, Barnes.”

“Damn right,” Bucky says, making his way over to the bed. He peels off his t-shirt as he goes, tossing it to one side. Climbing up on his knees between Steve's spread thighs, he props his chin on Nat's shoulder, hands settling on her waist.

“Buck, _hey_ Buck,” Steve sighs, smiling up at him – and god he looks _wrecked_ , dreamy-eyed and flushed pink all down his chest, so damn beautiful and desperate Bucky can't even handle it.

“Holy shit, what the fuck did you do to him?” he asks Nat, awed. “Has he even come at all yet?”

She gives a sharp little laugh, rolling her hips. “Nope.”

Bucky hums a quiet noise of approval into the curve of her shoulder, settling in close behind her so he can feel the undulation of her body against him where he's half hard and pressed up against his zipper. His right hand slides over her chest, skimming his knuckles against the soft, warm underside of her tits and letting his fingertips catch at her nipples.

The next time Nat rises up on her knees he holds her there, keeping her still, and Steve grasps at her thigh, thrusts up into her so slow and so fucking deep that she cries out softly, moaning louder still when Bucky eases his grip on her to let her weight sink down fully.

“Christ,” Nat murmurs, her head tipping back onto Bucky's shoulder; he has to sweep her hair to one side to avoid getting a mouthful of it. “Steve,” she says, “hold still, just let me – ” and Steve _does_ , easy as that, his legs going lax as he lets Nat use him to get off, grinding into him. He's so good, always, and Bucky wants to kiss him so bad he's breathless with it. Has to exercise what little patience he has not to, not yet. “Fuck,” Nat breathes, and Bucky holds her as she goes over the edge and shudders through it, the tight-wound tension across her belly giving way to softness, relaxing.

She waits a minute, her breathing gradually slowing, and then eases carefully up onto her knees with Bucky's arm slung around her waist for support. Steve's cock slips free and smacks against his belly with a wet sound. Nat gasps, and Steve whimpers out loud, and Bucky's going to die right here, no doubt about it.

Steve's cock is slick and glossy and so, so hard, drooling wet from the tip that pools in his navel. Bucky leans over Nat for a better view, his eyes drawn down to where --

“The hell is _that_?” Bucky asks in a low tone, tucking a filthy grin to her ear.

Bucky feels rather than hears her laugh, shaking silently against him. “What, you never seen a cock ring before, Barnes?”

“Can't say as I have,” he smirks, biting down on his lip as he considers it. It's a sight, that's for sure, and a real pretty one at that. Now he's gotten a good look at it, it's obvious what it's doing. He's used his finger and thumb around the base of his own dick or Steve's to similar effect, but this is something else entirely.

Bucky presses up against Nat and slips a hand between her legs, and _Jesus_ , she's wet to halfway down her thighs, smeared glossy. A lot of it's her, but given the state Steve's in, leaking all over himself, it's probably a little of him too, and that's a nice thought right there.

He brushes his fingertips over the seam of her cunt, swollen and slick, and waits for her permission. She gives a breathy little sigh in response, sways her hips in invitation and he slides two fingers in good and deep.

“He fucked you open real nice,” Bucky murmurs, and it's a good thing he's still half-dressed because otherwise he'd be begging her to let him put it in right now, right there in front of him and ready for action. “Drippin' all over and you didn't even let him come in you.”

“Yeah,” she says, the word catching in her throat when Bucky crooks his fingers and twists his wrist. “Think maybe I should let him have you, now. He probably deserves it.”

Steve's still laid out panting softly, the restless flex of his abdominal muscles giving away how desperate he is. “Guys, c'mon,” he pleads.

Bucky smiles at him, slow and dirty, but doesn't make any effort to respond. Steve loves it when they talk about him like he's not there and Bucky's not about to deny him. Sliding his fingers out of Nat with an obscene, wet sound, Bucky moves himself back on the bed to allow her to climb off of Steve.

“Oh, and by the way,” she smirks, stretching out on the empty side of the bed to watch, propped up on one elbow, “I played with him a little before I put the ring on him. You could probably slide right on in there, no problem.”

She leans over Steve for a moment, his legs falling open farther as her fingers dip down to his hole, shiny with lube. She rubs at him a little, drawing a choked sound from him, and Bucky's gonna go off in his jeans before he even gets out of them at this rate.

He shucks off the remainder of his clothes at record speed, shoving them off the bed, and finally, _finally_ he's right where he needs to be, Steve spread out under him like a gift for the taking.

“Hey, babydoll. You miss me?” Bucky asks, touching metal fingertips to the hectic pink of Steve's cheek.

“Yeah,” Steve says, fond. “Yeah, Buck. Course I did,” and he pushes up on his elbows to meet him when Bucky moves in for a kiss.

Nat hands Bucky the lube, always a step ahead, and he gives himself a couple of cursory strokes and then grabs a pillow, fitting it beneath Steve's hips for a better angle.

“Okay?” Bucky asks as he kneels between his thighs, the head of his cock sliding bare over Steve's hole.

“Just,” Steve says, beautifully exasperated, “would you just get _in_ me, Buck, lord almighty,” and Bucky finds himself laughing as he slides all the way inside. He has to pause once he's done so just to ride out the wave of pleasure that rolls through him, knocking the breath from his lungs. From the moment he stepped through the door to being inside of Steve has spanned only a matter of minutes, and going from nought to sixty real fast always feels close to overwhelming.

“Jesus, you look good like this,” Bucky tells Steve, easing his hips back and rocking into him steadily. He gives Steve's cock one slow, squeezing pull and Steve groans, head thrown back, his dick so fucking hard and hot against Bucky's palm that it has to be right on the edge of hurting. He's a goddamn mess and Bucky wants to fuck him absolutely stupid. “How're you feeling, huh?”

“Good,” Steve says, shivery with overstimulation. Bucky will let him come soon enough. Just -- not yet. “I can take it, Buck, please. You've gotta.”

What it is that Bucky's gotta do isn't clear since Steve trails off, but the soft sounds Steve's making with every thrust tell him he's doing something right anyway.

When Bucky looks to Nat, she's watching them both with dark eyes, one hand between her legs as she touches herself lazily.

“Seems a shame to waste his pretty mouth,” Bucky muses in her general direction, and Steve lets out a shuddering breath. Bucky leans in, rubbing his thumb over Steve's bottom lip and Steve sucks on the tip, scraping his teeth over the pad of it to make Bucky shiver. “Maybe you should keep him occupied, huh?”

Nat smiles at him. “Just full of good ideas, aren't you?” she says dryly, and gets to her knees. She slides the tips of two fingers into Bucky's mouth and he licks around them, tasting her with a groan.

“On second thought...” he says, licking the taste from his bottom lip and smirking. It's been a while and she tastes so good, always leaves him wanting more.

“No, you had your chance if you wanted it, Barnes” she teases. She takes Steve's hand as she straddles his chest facing Bucky, placing it on her thigh. “If it's too much and you can't use your words, what do you do?” she asks Steve seriously, and he taps her knee in demonstration. “Good, baby,” she breathes as he draws her down to his face with his hands on her hips, and Bucky can see from her expression the exact moment that Steve licks inside her, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Steve,” Bucky says, awed, fucking into him that bit harder. “You're so fucking good, sweetheart. So fucking good for us,” and Steve hears the praise and moans and moans and Nat rocks against him with a breathy gasp.

“Come here,” Nat says to Bucky, beckoning him in for a kiss, and he falls into it willingly. It's hot and wet and so fucking good, the both of them panting as he cups the back of her neck, his other hand stroking down over Steve's thigh.

“By the way,” Bucky murmurs against her mouth as an afterthought, “I'm keeping the cock ring, just so you know.”

“Mhm,” she says nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder, “I figured.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[nsfw comic] What's One More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477516) by [pium_poetam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam)




End file.
